


You Have My Thoughts From The Other Side Of The Tracks

by iconicgwen



Category: Riverdale (TV 2017)
Genre: F/F, Fluff, after the events of 2x14, cheroni, cheryl is in love tbh, choni, kinda drable, texts, toni is pure
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-03-12
Updated: 2018-03-12
Packaged: 2019-03-30 10:07:13
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 693
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13949304
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/iconicgwen/pseuds/iconicgwen
Summary: After the events earlier that evening at Pop’s, Cheryl’s mind was lit with scenarios and fantasies surrounding a certain serpent girl.





	You Have My Thoughts From The Other Side Of The Tracks

After the events earlier that evening at Pop’s, Cheryl’s mind was lit with scenarios and fantasies surrounding a certain serpent girl. 

Cheryl knew that these thoughts were silly. Perhaps she didn’t even deserve the love and attention of the beautiful Southsider. She knew that she hadn’t been the nicest to her, or any of the Serpants, in the past. But yet, after Cheryl had pushed away Toni, she still came back and showed compassion to her. 

Cheryl also took into consideration her reputation, although these thoughts were quick to push away. Her Northside companions would think it odd, of course, and naturally, her mother would not approve. But Cheryl brushed these thoughts away in a hurry. She was tired of the hard bitch act. There is nothing wrong with having feelings.

But Cheryl tossed an turned in her bed, until the thoughts got too much, and she opened up her phone to text the one who was on her mind. The girl’s number had been given to Cheryl, with the instruction to text if she needed someone to talk to, and Cheryl really needed that right now.

Cheryl: Hey.

After sending the text, Cheryl threw her phone to the other side of the bed and flipped over to glance at the clock. She imeadiately cursed herself for sending a message at 1am, burying her head in in her pillow to let out a muffled sigh. Moments pass in silence, until the buzz of her phone made her head jolt up.

Toni: hey, what’s up?

Cheryl’s heart leaped, but she kept her composure as she typed out her response.

Cheryl: I just wanted to thank you for a nice evening. We should do it again.

The message was read imeadiately, and Toni was typing a message to send only a few moments after Cheryl sent her’s. 

Toni: of course we should! next weekend?

Cheryl let out a breath. Could she even wait that long? Between now and then would be an entire week of school, a week of hiding her feelings, and a week of pretending to be an unfeeling bitch around the girl who was currently all she could think about. 

Cheryl: Sooner, perhaps...

Moments passed, without response. Cheryl began to worry, as moments faded into several minutes, and no texts in reply arrived. Perhaps her message had been too clingy, or sounded too much like begging. Cheryl didn’t want to let on how much she wanted to see the Serpant girl. She laid on her bed, looking up towards the ceiling and letting out a deep sigh. Cheryl waited for what could have been hours, but most likely was only ten minutes. 

Eventually, she heard the sound of a quiet rumbling outside, just as her phone lit up, and she sat up rapidly to look at it with urgency.

Toni: come outside

Cheryl didn’t hesitate for a moment, slipping on a pair of shoes and racing to her front door. She opened it, revealing a helmet-clad Toni and her motorcycle. Cheryl stepped out to meet her, and Toni offered the red-head a smile, extending her hand out to offer Cheryl and extra helmet.

“Wanna go for a ride?” Toni smirked and asked.

Cheryl smiled lightly, but hesitated. “I’m still in pajamas...”

“Who cares?” Toni responded, and Cheryl took the helmet and fastened it on. Toni got on her motorcycle, kicking up the kickstand and gesturing for Cheryl to get on. The red-head carefully climbed on.

“Wrap your arms around me, it’s safer.” Toni instructed, and Cheryl obeyed without complaint. Toni started up the motorcycle, and just as she was ready to take off, Cheryl spoke up.

“Hey Toni, where are we going?” She asked, almost shyly.

“Wherever you feel like babe.” Toni responded casually, smirking as the motorcycle blasted away from Cheryl’s house. 

Cheryl clung on, her arms around Toni’s middle. She leaned her head against her Toni’s shoulder, relaxing and enjoying the feeling of the wind in her hair. 

Perhaps she didn’t deserve Toni. Perhaps her friends on the Northside would judge her, or her mom would not approve. But here, right now, in this moment, Cheryl Blossom was actually happy.

**Author's Note:**

> yea this is probably really shitty.  
> i meant for this to go somewhere and it really didn’t but i tried my best


End file.
